Annabeth
by expowriting025
Summary: Annabeth has had a tough and difficult life. She has nothing to live for but she still does. And now she finally gets to learn how to be herself. NOT A PERCY JACKSON CROSSOVER! First Story!
1. Chapter 1

Albus & Annabeth

Chapter 1, Year 1 (Edited/Updated)

Mary Hawthorne's P.O.V.

I am a mother who would do anything for her child. I am ignorant to things beyond my power. I couldn't help but cry myself to sleep every night having my daughter, who has seen more horrors in this world then her little brain should be allowed, comfort me.

I am cowardly and self-centered, if only I did this years ago my son would be okay. Now, let me tell you how I came to this part in my life where me, a 35 year old women, is ready to welcome death in.

Twelve years ago to this day my courageous, heroic, magical husband died. When I mean magical I mean magical, he was a wizard. He never told me that something this bad was going on, but I knew it had to be very horribly bad from the look he came home, from work, every day wearing.

He never really informed me of how magic worked and all that, not that he didn't try. When I first found out the secret I was already head-over-heels for him, too far fallen to get back up. I didn't really love the idea of magic, I tried to understand but then after a couple months of trying I gave up more and more until I finally did. We had a sort of unspoken agreement to never speak of his wizarding abilities. When I became pregnant with our first child, a son, for one night we took down that boundary and we openly discussed what he would be. I tried to understand, but never did get the full gist of it. All I knew was he was going to become a wizard also.

A week before my husband died, he told me of the war and how at anytime he might not come home. For the next week I would wait in the threshold and pray that he would come home that night. I don't do that much praying now.

We were eating diner when it happened, a silver floating mist flew into the room telling him that a battle has begun and all the aurors, I guess was a type of policeman like he told me he did, were needed. We said goodbye and he gave me an owl saying to contact his best mate, Seth whom I had meet on several occasions, in case anything happened to him.

When he didn't come home for three days I had to face the horrible truth, my beloved husband had died. I wrote a letter to Seth asking for assistance. When he came to pick me up he seemed different; wearing a dark cloak and a very nasty expression on his face.

He took us to a warehouse type house. He started out treating me like a very welcomed guest and my son as a little man. This went on for many weeks until I had realized I was pregnant again, with my husbands baby. I didn't know how Seth would take the news so weeks after I found out and was starting to show I told him. He took it very nicely but said I would have to swear magically that I wouldn't tell anybody that I was here, saying that if someone knew that the baby wasn't his that myself and the child would be killed. I swore happily for the protection of my now children not caring about the consequence if I didn't.

I later learned that I had made an unbreakable vow, meaning I would die if I told anybody whom I actually was and whom my child's father was. My son, daughter, and I lived with him hurting us and torturing us. When my son was 11 and daughter 4 Seth took Michael, my son, upstairs out of the cellar and up to the room mostly used for torturing.

Michael was screaming for hours until it stopped and we never saw Michael again. I knew Seth couldn't kill him but I never knew if that meant his little dark cloaked friends couldn't.

The summer when my daughter turned eleven we got the same letter we got the day Michael was summoned upstairs. I ripped it open and found it to be an acceptance letter to a magical school called 'Hogwarts'.

She was never able to go to school, of course. I'm lucky Seth allowed myself to teach her how to read and write! I read the letter more carefully and found a name to send one of Seth's birds too. I did, thankfully without Seth noticing, asking the headmistress to meet me in a small café up the road at the time when Seth would want me to go to the market.

The older aged women came into the dimly lit room and looked around, I stood up not even feeling the pain of my many broken and disfigured bones. She came to the table and noticed closer up the bruises covering my face, gasping. "Are you okay?" she had said with a look of concern on her old face. I explained, sobbing, that I made a vow with a mad crazy horrible man not knowing what I was doing. She tried to stop me from explaining anymore but all I said was "Just save my Annabeth." She promised she would. Before I told her where we were living I made sure she also promised to tell Annabeth I love her and she was safe. She promised with tears in her eyes that she would. I showed her where the passageway was then I fell, lifeless.

Professor McGonagall's P.O.V.

She fell, I tried to catch her but I knew it wouldn't be any good. She looked like a dead man walking; knees at odd angles, face, arms, and probably everywhere else was black and blue. I hope the little girl looked better. . . Oh god please let the little girl be better. I called for the aurors, even if I was desperate I'm not stupid enough to go to an unknown territory not knowing how many people were there.

When the aurors did come I explained the situation to them and we all went in, they were reluctant to let me go. Which I felt very insulted by.

We opened the door and we heard high pitched screaming coming from down a dark hallway. We rushed in, there wasn't anyone else in the hallways but obviously more from the different tones of laughter. We practically ran in and what I saw I wish I didn't. A little girl, probably no more then 11, bleeding on a stone floor with about 10 grown men and women laughing at her. The one in the middle was the largest and by the way the wand was moving he looked as if he was preforming the cruciatus curse on the girl.

An auror shock a stunner, stunning the man in the middle and about half the men and women there fled. A select 4 stayed and started to fight the 10 aurors outnumbered.

I didn't mind the fighting all that much I just ran to the little girl on the ground that looked terribly frightened. I reached for her and she to my horror, flinched and scooted away from me right in the line of a powerful looking stunner. When it hit her she resisted as if it didn't just hit her. Something that powerful should have stunned a grown man unconscious. I was astonished. "Your mother sent me," I said trying to be calm and nice. Now all the dark wizards, besides the man that was torturing the girl, had left. The aurors were watching the scene enhanced.

"Where is she," she said unaffected by the crowd.

"She. . ." How am I supposed to tell an eleven year old her mother's dead. Luckily I didn't have to.

"She's dead." She stated bluntly, as if it were any everyday thing to say. She started pacing, muttering. Every step she took a creaking sound came from her bones rubbing against each other, just like her mothers did. "She didn't have to you know…" she mumbled loud enough for me and the aurors watching to hear.

" What sweetie," one of the female aurors said approaching her but she backed steps away then continued her pacing.

"Die. I told her not to. I'm not strong enough to stay here without her." She said her voice cracking on the end, but not from crying. It was now just when I noticed how hoarse her voice sounded. I took a good look at her. Past the blood and grime she had dull chocolate brown eye color, her face sunken in, her skin stuck to her boney arms, her clothles which were obviously a very small size were tattered and too big on her unhealthily thin frame, and from her right middle finger to her elbow there is a prominent scar that circles around her arm in a double helix type shape. But now I took in what she had said.

I took a step towards her with my arms out and said, "You won't. If you would like, you can come to Hogwarts, A school for young witches and wizards. But no matter what you aren't staying here with that . . . man" I said gesturing to the man lying unconscious on the floor behind her.

You could practically see the cogs moving in her head, "Mom said not to leave unless I'm with her. How do I know you aren't like him?" She asked staring unblinkingly at me with her chocolate brown eyes. I had no answer to that, I just stared with probably my lips in a pout trying to find out what to say. "Ok, I believe you." She said still staring at me. "Let's go, you can't leave the way you came in because there will be to many people. One of you carry or hover him out. I mean you are wizards probably wouldn't carry. . . too much work. And me I'll be the leader." She said with a smile. One of the commanding officers was about to say something but I just sent him a look daring him to be rude to this girl. This poor girl . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Albus and Annabeth Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Year 1

All the fully grown aurors left with the dark wizard, Professor McGonagall, and a little girl giving their orders. They walked out the door and were back in the dingy dark hallway. You could see the aurors having their wands ready but trying to be discreet.

Soon, past many twists and turns, the aurors, Annabeth, and Professor McGonagall were climbing up a dark grey rusty medal ladder. Once they got out of the ladder they found out they just came out from a magical sink hole in the ground that was just a piece of brown unkempt grass in a secluded field. To the eye you couldn't tell that the patch of grass led anywhere. The aurors couldn't even because seconds later the once brown lifeless grass turned into a bright green patch with little dandelions similar to the ones along the rest of the fields' plain.

"That everyone?" Annabeth asked once the grass turned green again, "Good," she smiled wholeheartedly. Which still shocked most of the aurors but Professor McGonagall smiled back. The Professor didn't know why she did but she feels that this little girl is happy. Especially if she looks past her disheveled clothing and bony arms she just feels like a source of happiness. "Now, We just have to walk through a path, but I don't know where it is. But with the sticks you are all holding just point it at any tree and say 'Aperitor' it should put a defined path leading to the back of a park. Or if you just would like to leave now you can do your popping thing and leave from this clearing. It's hidden by magic except to those who have," she put on a solemn face, "had been told by my mother and now I guess you all will be able to come and go as you please." She smiled again. All of the guards were shocked, once again, Professor McGonagall was especially shocked at her magical knowledge but tried to conceal it.

"Yes well, Why don't we go to somewhere where they can help you while the au—officers take care of some things," McGonagall said like she was talking to a 3 year old and truthfully Annabeth was 11.

Annabeth drawled out the a sound in, "Okaaay," then she grabbed the Professors arm and smiled one last time to the aurors watching as she disappeared with Professor McGonagall.

Annabeth and Professor McGonagall arrived at St. Mungos by Appariation. The Professor thought that Annabeth might have gotten sick by the aftershock but she was fine; almost as if she had been doing it her whole life.

Annabeth looked back at the Professor, smiled kindly then started walking towards the secret door to St. Mungos. McGonagall was baffled by her knowledge of the hidden hospital and a beckon of hope came, maybe this man had taken her to a hospital?

"Have you ever been here?" McGonagall asked her dense and hopefully.

"No, I can sense the magical signature on this window," she smiled up at the Professor, "When I was younger I used to get lost in the woods sometimes with Michael," she swallowed, " When Michael and I would get lost in the woods I would always be able find our way back; detect the signature. Seth liked me for that,"

"Oh," McGonagall sighed she knew all about Michael from how Mary, Annabeths' mother, had told her about their sad life. She didn't let the sadness overcome her before in front of Mary and she can't let it overcome her when she's in front of Annabeth.

As they were walking over to the front desk, Annabeth with a slight limp, a couple started starring at them. Well most were but at least they had the decency to try to look discreet, but this couple was blatantly watching her. Now she didn't mind people being curious but after she had smiled at them and then the look of disgust on their faces she knew they weren't just curious. Annabeth stopped walking with McGonagall and walked over towards them; they stood there paralyzed but for what reason Annabeth didn't know.

"Hello," she said when she reached them, "So why are you staring at me? Do I have something in my teeth? I hate when that happens!" Annabeth smiled smartly at them, it was the first time that she had smiled like that since Minerva had meet her. McGonagall preferred Annabeth happily, but now she knows she can be just as cunning.

"Oh no," The husband started to say dimly but the wife pulled him away without a second glance at Annabeth; whom just smiled sneakily again.

"Come on then," Professor McGonagall shooed Annabeth to get to the desk faster.

They finally got to the desk. When they were there they found a young healer but instead of working she sat doing a crossword puzzle under her ledgers; not so discreetly might I add. "Name," she asked in a raspy bored voice still not looking up, her pencil tapping away at the desk.

"Minerva McGonagall," McGonagall said gruffly. The receptionist shot her head up so quickly that Annabeth was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Professor McGonagall gave her a stern look then continued, "I am here for an emergent overall checkout of Annabeth Hawthorne."

The witch just realized that Annabeth was there, took a look at her and gasped. "Yes, Yes, Right away," she said hurriedly and moving just as fast; or as fast as her skinny unathletic legs could carry her.

She called a healer over and brought a wheel car. Though when Annabeth realized all this fuss was about her she just waved her hand casually and said, "I'm okay, I can walk," with a heartwarming smile.

"Um..," the young healer said confused to Professor McGonagall whom took one look at Annabeth and knew she would give her exactly what she wanted.

"I think that if it starts to bother her I'll get her a wheel chair." The Professor sighed giving in. She herself would rather Annabeth go on a stretcher versus a wheelchair.

"O..kay," the healer said backing away with the wheel chair slowly so that we could change our minds or she's just confused.

When she finally came back she was accompanied by a more advanced looking healer who took one look at Annabeth and ushered her into a room hurriedly.

After the extensive check-up the healer concluded that both of Annabeth' arms had been healed incorrectly making them broken, her left leg was broken, and her back was so severely scarred that if she wanted it to heal correctly she must not walk or bend down for a week while taking pain medication and even then it wouldn't be completely healed. In addition to that she had severe bruising everywhere, she had magic unhealable scars on her arms and legs, and her muscles showed signs of long term torturing with the cruciatus curse.

The healer had wanted to keep Annabeth overnight but she promptly refused. After a while, and a lot of persuading on the Professor's part, the healer allowed Annabeth to stay at the Hogwarts Hospital Wing with Madam Pomphrey. Professor McGonagall and the healer all agreed that Madam Pomphrey would be able to care for Annabeth just as well as St. Mungos would be able to; maybe even better.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Year 1

Professor McGonagall bade her regards to the healer so her and Annabeth went back to the Hogwarts castle. For the first couple of days Annabeth would do whatever Madam Pomphrey would ask of her. McGonagall, after the third day when she was allowed by Madam Pomphrey, would visit Annabeth every day and do her paper work by the hospital bedside since the school year was vastly approaching.

Professor McGonagall also informed Annabeth that all of the professors are aware that Annabeth was here and the Herbology professor would like to meet her. Annabeth smiled brightly at that and agreed saying that whatever he would like she would be delighted to do before she took that class in her first year at Hogwarts. They agreed that he could come soon to talk to her, with Madam Pomphreys' permission of course.

Annabeth was very excited for the first year at Hogwarts, since she could never go to school before. Her mother was only allowed to teach her how to read and write, so she was very excited for all the vast new opportunities.

Madam Pomphrey has been helping with her wounds and is remarked at how well she had been healing. Almost all her bones have been mended with the exception of her left leg which still refuses to sit properly, most of the bruises had turned that greenish yellow they always do before they properly heal, and all the cuts have been sealed. The only thing that was moving way too slow for comfort was Annabeths' weight.

Madam Pomphrey has begun watching Annabeth eat after she noticed the lowness of her weight. Annabeth weighed only 59 pounds; 18 whole pounds below what is considered healthy for an 11 year old! Madam Pomphrey had watched her eat every meal for 3 days and concluded that she had been eating until she couldn't hold anymore. That amount was still very small, most days she could barely finish half of one sandwich. This was odd because Madam Pomphrey had been supplying Annabeth nourishment potions; they obviously weren't working.

When the school healer realized this she confessed her concern to Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall went to talk to Annabeth right before the meeting with the Herbology professor.

"Annabeth," the professor tried to say nicely but sternly, "Have you been eating all the food that Madam Pomphrey has been giving you?" the professor asked standing above her bedside blocking out the light from the window behind her.

"Yes," Annabeth responded tiredly. She cut off Madam Pomphrey, who was standing right behind McGonagall, from saying something. "But I think I know why I'm not gaining the weight I should be."

Madam Pomphrey was waiting behind Professor McGonagall watching Annabeth, "Why," Professor McGonagall asked knowing that the question will tell her another thing about Annabeths' past that she doesn't decide to indulge in too often. Annabeth was actually very open about talking about her past, which the Professor wasn't sure to be happy or concerned about.

"Well," Annabeth started, "I never ate a lot, just a couple of scraps a week and my body never really got to really get more than enough food to function and eventually I would barely be able to eat the scraps. I guess my body is trying to recognize what eating decent amounts of food is like." she finished looking out a window across the way from her bedside. Professor McGonagall looked taken aback and Madam Pomphrey looked on the verge of crying.

"Oh sweetie," Professor McGonagall said hoarsely, "well um i'll look into that," she finished before walking out of the Hospital Wing.

Annabeth looked over to Madam Pomphrey and saw her try to dab her eyes with the backs of her hands. Noticing this Annabeth asked "Can you get me that cake thing you were telling me about yesterday? I'd like to try some." Madam Pomphrey, realizing what Annabeth was doing, smiled sadly then fled the Hospital Wing bumping into Professor Longbottom while walking out.

Professor Longbottom started walking in not giving his greeting with the healer much thought. He saw Annabeth sitting on her hospital bed staring out at the same window across the way. While he was walking over to her she casualty looked over. She obviously wasn't expecting it to be him because when she saw her new Professor she smiled brightly and got out of bed to greet him.

"Wait," he said as she started walking making her halt, "Madam Pomphrey said you're not allowed to walk yet." The Professor said trying to usher her back on the hospital bed.

"Ugh!" Annabeth sighed, "She told you too!" her shoulders slumped and she dejectedly limped over to her bed. The Professor chuckled and sat down at her bedside.

After a short silence, in which Professor Longbottom had been watching Annabeth; seeing if she would have a panic attack like all the others he knew in similar situations just like hers, Annabeth said something breaking the silence. "So, would you like to talk or…" she trailed off.

"Yes," The Professor said distantly, "Yes, Yes," he cleared his throat. "Are you excited for the school year?" The Professor asked.

"Yes," Annabeth said looking into the Professors eyes, "But is that what you really wanted to talk to me about?" Annabeth asked like she was talking to an equal. A friend.

"What are yo—" the Professor got cut off.

"I know about your parents." Annabeth said bluntly. "I know you just wanted to know if I was okay. Maybe ask me some questions. I also am certain that Madam Pomphrey or McGonagall told you not to talk about it." He nodded. "I'm asking you to talk about it. Please." Annabeth pleaded.

The Professor complied, "I just don't understand." He said as if that solved everything.

"What?" Annabeth asked patiently probably too excited to talk about her past.

"Well you see my parents they were tortured. For three days. But you have been tortured longer then that haven't you." He didn't wait for her to answer. "Why did you, an eleven year old girl, not go insane but my parents, adults, go mental."

Annabeth looked serious, "Don't say that word." She reprimanded, she then held a small sad smile upon her face. "The people you know who went insane they were probably tortured for days at a time and probably happy in their life. Now your parents, I meet them. Nice people. Anyway, the healers put me in that ward when I went back for a check-up last week. They wanted to test if I was sane." She said looking dully out a window as the Professor watched her. "Of course I am sane because unlike the other people in the ward I grew up with the pain. I have lived it. It's what's my childhood is basically.

"The point is that no matter how great and strong your parents—anybody is, the torture was only a one-time thing for them; Luckily. The cruciatus curse is part of me. Part of who I am. Embroidered in my skin." She stopped. The Professor gulped. She then sighed. "Your parents were very nice. Trying to smile at me, it was great, but I know it might hurt you every time you see me walking in the hallway. Living life happily after what happened. I'm sorry for your parents. I'm sorry for you even." She sighed looking back at her Professor.

A pause once again, "How can you just talk about it so freely?" He asked

She chuckled her eyes lighting up dimly, "You would expect not right? But no, I would rather talk about it more except I know it bothers people."

"Was that what just happened?"

"Yeah," she said but didn't elaborate. Just then Madam Pomphrey came in cutting off any other reply. She walked in carrying a piece of yellow cake and white icing with an ornate icing pink flower in the middle of the piece.

"Hello Professor Longbottom," Madam Pomphrey said bustling over to the bedside, she handed Annabeth the cake with a normal small smile then she shot a stern look at Professor Longbottom. Who started standing up out of his chair.

"I guess that's my queue to leave." Professor Longbottom said. He left leaving the elderly healer and her patient to eat their cake and talk about easy subjects. At least nothing too complicated. Nothing someone would cry over.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Year 1

Annabeth eventually got to walk and explore around the castle. Oh, Filch loved that. He and Annabeth had created a mutual hatred towards each other. It didn't help that Filch could never find her. Or that he had no reason to hate her. She didn't think she was that messy. She always cleaned up after herself and everything.

Filch and McGonagall expected her to go to the astronomy tower. Or try to sneak outside since Pomphrey wouldn't allow her to; claiming she could fall and hurt herself. Although Annabeth did neither of those things; instead she spent her time sitting and talking with her professors. Especially her Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures Professors. She had met all her professors, even Trelawney, but not her Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

She wouldn't let any of her Professors tell her what house they were in; she wouldn't even let McGonagall explained all the houses to her. She wanted her house to be hers because she belonged in that house not because of others advice.

The Potions Master Professor Slughorn, the Slytherin head, expected her to be in Slytherin because she was always sneaking off. Some expected her to be in Hufflepuff because she is very fair to all the teachers giving them each almost the same amount of time to explain their classes and talk. But Most others expected her to be in Gryffindor because of how brave she was or Ravenclaw because Annabeth was so curious about everything. Like how she wanted to know everything about everything or how she asks so many questions. McGonagall didn't know which house Annabeth was going to be in; but she knew she would do great in anyone she got.

Other then talking to her Professors Annabeth also spent some time cooking with the house elves in the kitchens. The elves adored her, even some of the rude house elves loved it when she came down.

Eventually summer ended and the day is September 1, which meant that all of the other Hogwarts students would arrive and school would start. The problem? Annabeth was nowhere to be found.

Professor McGonagall had been searching the castle for Annabeth since morning. She knew nothing could have happened to her; Annabeth was too smart for that. Plus yesterday they had gotten her a wand from Ollivanders. Not that she knew how to use it. The Professor didn't want to but she knew she would have to. "Filch," she called walking over to his office.

"Yes, Headmaster," Argus Filch asked unkindly coming out of his office seconds before McGonagall would have to barge in there herself.

"I need you to find Ms. Hawthorne." The Professor explained hurriedly. She was expected to meet the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Rubeus Hagrid, at the front doors in minutes. And she was on the other side of the castle!

Filch chuckled darkly with a crazed look in his eye, "Oh, I'll find her alright," He said before he started running oddly down the hallway in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower. The Professor didn't give a second thought before running, well walking briskly, over to the front doors. She knew that if she could trust Filch on anything it was that he would find the student she needed. He knew the castle better than she did!

She finally got to the doors by the great hall and was already very tired. "I'm too old for this," she mumbled to herself. She could hear the din of all the excited upperclassmen when she walked down a last flight of stairs towards the front doors.

She got there just in time because Hagrid had just started knocking. She adjusted herself hoping she didn't look sweaty and disheveled. That would be a horrible first impression of a headmistress. Albus would never let the stu- a knock again cutting off her thoughts.

She opened the door and saw the familiar sight of Hagrid with first years behind him. She caught eyes with a certain curly red head standing next to a tan skinned girl with black curly hair and a raven haired boy with green eyes that had an uncanny resemblance to his father. She realized that with her mind clouded with thoughts about Annabeth she had totally forgot to owl the Potter/Weasleys about the new school year like she had every other.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said with a warm smile but he looked anxious about something. "Did you find her yet?"

"No," McGonagall sighed, "But Filch is on it."

"Oh," Hagrid sighed, "Would you like me to help?" Hagrid asked hopefully.

Professor McGonagall allowed herself a small smile. "That's all right. You're needed in the great hall," The gatekeeper/Care of Magical Creatures Professor was always a sign to the students to quiet down for the new comers.

The Professor waited until Hagrid was out of sight before she let the first years through the doors into the castle and started leading them to the doors of the great hall. McGonagall started walking slower than usual to buy Filch more time to find Annabeth. She was really getting anxious about the whole thing. Yes the Professor knew that Annabeth probably just drifted off like she did most of the time, truth be told McGonagall almost flewed the aurors the first time Annabeth drifted off just for her to come back in the nick of time and explain herself, but the Professor was very concerned about how Annabeth might feel missing her sorting and having to do it alone in the headmasters office tonight.

She bet Annabeth already felt out of place but coming in without the rest of her class would most likely make her feel worst.

Once they finally got to the closed door of the great hall McGonagall stopped and turned around to see all the first years looking up expectantly at her, like every year had done before. She looked around the crowd seeing the familiar faces of the Potter/Weasleys children as well as other former students children plus many whom she could not identify.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said wishing Annabeth could be here to experience this. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of the house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"There are four houses. Gryffindor. Slytherin. Hufflepuff. And Ravenclaw. Each house has it's own noble history and each has outstanding witches and wizards. While at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will earn the house cup; a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whatever house becomes yours." She finished knowing she made some mistakes in her usual speech.

McGonagall turned around and opened the door for the new students hoping Annabeth would be able to get there soon. All the first years, as usual were very hesitant but curious and awed by the magnificent Great Hall. McGonagall silently brought them to the front and picked up a scroll filled with names.

"Let's Begin," she said softly but it echoed in the silent Great Hall. She looked over her glasses and called out the first name.

"Samuel Allison," a shaky boy with light brown hair walked up and sat on the stool. The hat chuckled and called "Hufflepuff!" The Boy clambered off the stool and went over to the Hufflepuff table followed by many cheers. Next McGonagall called a scrawny girl named "Erin Andra," who got sorted into Slytherin. Then "Sarah Bentley," who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Now "Peter Darcy," a Ravenclaw.

By now Professor McGonagall was very worried but she didn't have to much longer because as she was calling "Joseph Edvine" Argus Filch stormed through the doors practically dragging a protesting disheveled Annabeth towards McGonagall. McGonagall was outraged; not only by how Filch was dragging the girl but by the triumphant look on his face.

The Great Hall went silent as all anyone could hear were Annabeths cries of protest. Filch finally got to the front but was still holding Annabeth who had went silent by now. "Headmistress," Argus said, "I got her," he sounded like he expected to be rewarded.

"Argus," McGonagall said sickly walking down from the small platform she was on, "You will never- NEVER- man handle another student ever. Do you understand?" He had slackened his grip on Annabeth who had got out easily but waited until the Professor said she could go with the other fist years.

"Yes Headmistress," Filch said trying to act like he'd been shamed. The Professor nodded knowing he would never change.

"Are you alright?" the Professor asked rounding on Annabeth.

"Yeah, just lost track of time. Sorry." Annabeth said smiling. While the students and other Professors watched this exchange.

"It's fine," the Professor sighed pulling out her wand and wordlessly fixed Annabeths robes and grey stockings for her. Annabeth refused to wear the socks and skirt claiming she would rather wear pants so they agreed that the stocking and a skirt would work just fine.

Eventually the sorting started up again and "Joseph Edvine" was sorted into Slytherin, followed up by two Gryffindors "Jessica Finnigan" and "Amelia Flynn," They both sat next to each other at the table and started talking.

"Annabeth Hawthorne," Professor McGonagall yelled abruptly silencing the cheers. Annabeth walked up to the stool and when she sat down the hat covered her eyes but she could still see the ankles of the other first years waiting to be sorted.

"Hm," a gruff voice said in her ear, "Smart mind, yes. A yearn for learning, no doubt. Loyal and just. Cunning, very cunning but brave. Foolishly brave. But where to put you?" It said. Annabeth didn't think she was supposed to talk; not that she would know what to say. She had no idea what the hat was talking about. When McGonagall wanted to explain the sorting process to her and the houses she refused to listen. Claiming she wanted to find out for herself; she wished she accepted the help now. The hat sat on her head pondering for some time before it addressed Annabeth.

"You have equal skills in all houses. But I cannot see into the depths of your mind. You have it blocked off to me somehow. Open it up and I will make my decision." The hat commanded.

Annabeth had been taught from a very young age to never open up her mind to anyone. She didn't want to start now; but for her own reasons this time, not Seth's. "What do you want to know? I can tell you." Annabeth tried.

"I need to go into your mind to make sure I have the truth." The hat said louder.

"No," Annabeth whispered annoyed. She didn't want to open up her mind for anyone. Much less a talking hat.

"Hm," the Hat mumbled before calling out a shrill, "Gryffindor!"

Also I know that I made a mistake with Albus' age (OR THE WHOLE NEXT GENERATION) and how he was supposed to be born 6 years after the battle but I kinda mindlessly moved up all their ages so instead of Ginny and Harry starting a family after Hogwarts they had James in the beginning of Harrys' seventh year and Ginny was 6 months pregnant with Albus in the final battle. Sorry about the mix-up and how many flaws are in it but for the purpose of this story I need it to be like this. Thx for understanding!

-ExpoWriting025


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Year 1

_"Hm," the Hat mumbled before calling out a shrill, "Gryffindor!" _

The hat was lifted off her head and she got many applauds from the Gryffindor table as she sat across from Amelia and next to a boy with dark reddish hair, freckles, and brown eyes.. She smiled at Amelia and Amelia tried to smile back but Annabeth knew it was forced.

Professor McGonagall then called many more names such as Michael Jordan (Gryffindor), and Scorpius Malfoy (Gryffindor); even though when he got called the applause faltered but still came from most of the Gryffindors. When she got to the name "Albus Potter," the hall went silent; making a first year with raven colored hair roll his eyes. He gingerly walked up the few steps until he got to the stool and sat down. Annabeth noticed he carried himself awkwardly and looked small for his age. Once the hat dropped over his head, he balled and unballed his fists a couple of times before the hat eventually cried "Gryffindor!"

The boy sighed in relief then sat down next to Annabeth and across from Scorpius who was next to Amelia; she basically looked like she would rather be anywhere but there. "Good Job," The boy originally next to Annabeth said ruffling the Albus kids' hair; stretching over Annabeth to do so. "Still think you could've been in Slytherin," he sighed patting Albus' shoulder.

"Shut up James," Albus said crossly to the brownish redheaded boy known as James. The James guy just smiled cheekily before looking back at the front of the Hall.

"Oh look Dom! There're on Rose" James said to a very pretty blonde haired girl across from him.

"I can't s—" she tried to say before she was cut off by another very pretty older looking blonde haired girl.

"You can't see because you're looking in the wrong direction." The older girl sighed pointing to the right. The older blonde girl had an arm around her waist which belonged to another older looking boy with turquoise blue hair. He chuckled.

"No Vic, She's looking in the right direction." He said chuckling to himself.

"Shut-up Ted." Vic mumbled turning red and went to look at where Dom was. "You know we'd all be able to see if you had just sat behind us." Vic said pointing at a dark skinned boy with black hair.

"I can see just fine," Ted said teasing the two blonde haired girls.

"No, Fred we're switching spots." Vic announced.

"No, Rox is going maybe later," The dark skinned boy said still staring at the front.

"Wait Rose already finished?" James asked looking up at the front.

"Yes," A girl with bushy red hair said indignantly. "Thanks for paying attention"

"I was," A girl with short bright red straight hair and brown eyes said that was in a conversation with two other boys that had blonde hair and blue eyes. Annabeth guessed they were twins.

"No you weren't! You were talking with Lorc and Lysander!" Rose accused. The hat loudly yelled Gryffindor but the Weasley/Potters didn't hear.

Well except for Fred who jumped out of his seat and started screaming while a tan skinned girl with black hair smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Good Going Roxy" Fred said enthusiastically and there was a murmur of all the others congratulating her as well before she sat down right next to Scorpius across from Rose.

McGonagall wore a huge smile as she saw Annabeth in the middle of all the Potter/Weasleys and announced that the feast had begun. She saw the looks of amazement on each of the first years faces except from a select few.

Annabeth being one of the few that were already used to the food just appearing she didn't think twice about it but she saw the amazed looks on other new Gryffindors faces and realized this wasn't a normal thing for most first years. The only other person close to her that didn't find it surprising was the blonde haired kid across from her. She couldn't remember his name.

"Why isn't it a surprise for you?" she asked shoveling food onto her plate that she had almost no intention of eating.

"I thought curiosity was a Ravenclaw trait. Why are you not surprised?" he asked accusingly

"I've been staying at the castle the last few weeks." Annabeth responded deciding to ignore the first part of the question. "So, Now that I've answered your question what about mine?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him and using her spoon to play with her food to make it look like she was eating.

He hesitated, "My house elf used to make our dishes appear like that," he said

She was about to ask who the our was when everyone's heads turned to lane up to her seat. Madam Pomphrey was walking up it heading straight for her.

She stooped down to Annabeths level and whispered in her ear so no one would be able to hear. "I never got to give you your nourishment potion. I can give it to you now or we can eat in the hospital wing after dinner and I'll give it to you then."

"Is there anything I'm going to miss after dinner?" Annabeth asked.

Madam Pomphrey nodded "You'll miss going to your dorm with your classmates for the first time."

"Okay, Can you just give it to me now?" Annabeth asked nicely. Madam Pomphrey handed her an orange potion, which looked disgusting, but Annabeth swallowed it whole then gave Madam Pomphrey the vile. Pomphrey then took it, gave a small smile, then walked out of the Great Hall.

"What was that?" Rose asked curiously. You could tell people were listening, even though they were trying to be discreet about it.

"Just a potion I have to take." Annabeth shrugged reaching for a chicken wing and then went to cut the meat off with her fork.

"Why do you eat it like that?" Roxy asked staring at the chicken like it had two legs instead of one.

"Is this not how you're supposed to eat it?" Annabeth asked curiously creasing her brow. Scorpius snorted and muttered something inaudible but made Rose, who was sitting next to him, have a look of disgust on her face.

"Here," Albus said taking a leg himself and started biting into it and swallowing. "There. That's how you eat a chicken leg." He smiled. Albus seemed to explain it non-judgingly.

"Yeah, I'd rather eat it my way…" Annabeth said nicely, "Less animalistic" she mumbled quietly which made Albus laugh pretty loudly and Annabeth blush a light shade of red.

"Really I'm animalistic?" he joked.

"Oh Albus. Got yourself a girlfriend already?" James teased.

Albus didn't get to retort because at that second McGonagall stood up and started speaking. "I hope this year is full of learning and new friendships. "She said with a smile. "Prefects please take the first years up into your house dormitories. First years just look for the person shouting prefect." McGonagall said with a smile which made older students have to do a double take but only made Annabeth chuckle making Professor McGonagall smile a little larger. "Thank you. That will be all."


	6. Chapter 6

Albus didn't get to retort because at that second McGonagall stood up and started speaking. "I hope this year is full of learning and new friendships. "She said with a smile. "Prefects please take the first years up into your house dormitories. First years just look for the person shouting prefect." McGonagall said with a smile which made older students have to do a double take but only made Annabeth chuckle making Professor McGonagall smile a little larger. "Thank you. That will be all."

Annabeth, Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Year 1

It's been a few weeks since the sorting, making it the end of September. Annabeths health is fine but that's not what Professor McGonagall is worried about. Annabeth has been keeping to herself lately, only making acquaintances with her fellow classmates. She was being extremely nice to them all but wouldn't let a conversation go longer than necessary. Annabeth even started to eat her meals at the end of the Gryffindor table, alone reading a book.

Annabeth could tell that Professor McGonagall was getting worried about her but didn't understand the problem. Lots of the other students kept to themselves as well.

Professor McGonagall got so concerned about Annabeth that she sought out an older student to help get Annabeth out of her comfort zone. This student was Teddy Lupin, the Gryffindor Head Boy; for the best effect she even told Teddy how Annabeth was just recently orphaned.

The next day Teddy went to where Annabeth was sitting, trying to look nonchalant, and failing, but he sat across from her anyway.

"Hi," he said awkwardly as she watched him confused.

"Hi.."

"So, how are you?" Teddy said trying to ease into the conversation. He discreetly looked back at McGonagall, though not discreetly enough because Annabeth caught on right away.

Annabeth sighed, "What did she tell you?" Annabeth asked picking up her fork.

"Who? Nothing." He said defensively.

"Oh, so Professor McGonagall didn't tell you to come over here and talk to me?" she asked dropping her fork and then picking it up again, she did this repeatedly, The fork somehow barely making any noise at all.

"Um… I,"

"She probably told you about my parents," Annabeth raised her eyebrows, collecting her things from the table, her lunch long forgotten. "Thinking you being an orphan as well, you would be able to help me. Hate to break it to you. But I don't need help, and even if I did you wouldn't be able to." He went to interrupt but she kept talking, "We're different," she finally stood up with all her books. She then spoke softly, "Different lives. Different stories. Different people. Okay?" she asked as he nodded, still sitting on the bench. She smiled at him her momentary anger completely forgotten and walked out of the great hall. McGonagall, of course saw this exchange, and gave a tired smile to Teddy who looked apologetic. McGonagall wasn't mad at Teddy. She hadn't really thought it would work, But it was worth a try.

Not many people saw what happened but one person did; and Albus knows exactly what Annabeth needed. A Friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth, Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Year 1

Albus and Annabeth have all their classes together both being first year Gryffindor's. They even sat next to each other in their potions and defense against the dark arts classes. In both of these classes Albus would try to start a conversation with Annabeth even though he was never one to talk out of turn. Albus has always been extremely shy; even around his family.

He couldn't talk to her at lunch because he knew his cousins would make fun of him; especially James and Fred. Luckily Albus couldn't sleep one night and decided to go to the kitchens for a midnight snack.

Well, he was in the kitchens, but he wasn't actually eating. More like dancing on one of the elves work tables while singing into a wooden spoon.

Annabeth had had a nightmare as well and as usual went down to the kitchens so she wouldn't wake up any of the other girls in her dorm. But when she got close to the kitchen she heard this awful sound. It was the equivalent to the sound of high pitched meowing. She walked forward gingerly, trying not to make too much noise.

She took out her wand just in case. When she finally got to the open kitchen doors she saw something horrific. A boy in her class named Albus was dancing and singing, badly by the way, on the work tables for the elves. He was wearing dark blue cotton pajamas and a robe was loosely thrown on the ground near him. Annabeth was clueless as too what song he was trying to sing.

She suddenly said laughing "What are you doing?" Albus turned around so fast she was surprised he didn't hurt his neck.

"Nothing," Albus hastily dropped the spoon and it clattered onto the table.

"It didn't look like nothing." Annabeth said still chuckling, crossing her arms in the doorway.

"Well it was," Albus said, carefully hopping off the table. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Just-, Just don't tell James." Albus pleaded.

Annabeth stopped chuckling and the smile on her face slowly vanished. "Why would I tell your brother? He seems kinda mean."

"Yeah, well he is." Albus mumbled bitterly.

Annabeth stayed quiet, "You know," She finally stated, "You just put your feet right where the elves will be making breakfast?"

"No," Albus said, "But how would you know?"

"I was eating on that table the other night and one of the elves told me not too. He said that they would have to clean the table an extra time." Annabeth said, "He told me that the food might be contaminated." She mumbled.

"Do you come down here often?" Albus asked.

"Just when I have nightmares." Annabeth spoke quietly.

"Oh did you have a nightmare tonight?"

"Well, I'm done here aren't I?" Annabeth said calmly but Albus took it the wrong way.

"Sorry," Albus sighed but Annabeth couldn't hear him. She went to the fridge where the elves keep the desserts and took a large carton of something and heaved it up out of the fridge.

"Get some spoons," Annabeth ordered. She walked over towards a clean looking corner and plopped down; carton in tow.

"For both of us?"

"Well, do you want any ice-cream?"

"Yeah, Where are they?"

"Ugh," Annabeth sighed getting up. She walked over to a drawer. "Here," she smiled giving Albus a spoon as well as herself.

"Thanks," Albus said. He wasn't so sure she was happy or not that he was here. "What kind of ice-cream is it?"

"Brown," she answered from the floor.

"Chocolate?" Albus asked sitting down next to her.

"Is that what it's called?" Annabeth asked confused.

"You've never had chocolate ice cream before?" Albus asked appalled.

"I've had brown," Annabeth offered.

"This is chocolate." Albus forced a chuckle.

"Okay, then I've had _chocolate._" She accented the chocolate.

They ate for a while after that and this time Albus broke the silence, "You know, Chocolate's my favorite ice-cream flavor."

"Brown's mine," Annabeth teased with a small smile on her face.

Albus sighed, "So you really didn't know it was chocolate?"

"No, Where I used to live before I used to classify a lot of things by colors." Annabeth said taking one last spoonful and then putting down her spoon.

"You done already?" Albus asked shocked. She had only had 3 small spoonfuls.

"Yeah," Annabeth sighed, "Not hungry I guess."

"You don't really eat that much. Even at meal times. My grandma would— " Albus rushed out, "Sorry none of my business."

"No it's," Annabeth paused, "You noticed? Am I really that noticeable?"

"No, I just noticed. I doubt anyone else – "

"Okay," Annabeth smiled. "We should go back to the dorms. Don't want Filch to catch us." She started cleaning up the ice-cream and spoons. Once everything was done she gave Albus a small smile then tried to exit the kitchens. '

"Where are you going?" Albus asked catching up with her.

"Back to the Dormitories." Annabeth said slowly; still walking.

"But you'll get caught."

She stopped, "How did you get down here?"

"I used my dad's cloak," Albus said. Annabeth just realized that what she thought was a robe was actually a reddish brown cloak. "It turns people invisible."

"That's so cool."

"Yeah isn't it? Well let's go." Albus then wrapped the cloak around them.

They both got back to the dormitories and opened the door but they didn't go in yet.

"Thanks," Annabeth said quickly then scurried into the common room and disappearing up the girls dormitory stairs.

Albus walked in after her clutching the cloak. "What was that all about?" A familiar voice said from the corner. Albus turned around surprised but calmed down when he saw the faces of Teddy and his cousin Victorie cuddled on the couch.

"Nothing," Albus said quickly.

"uh-huh," Teddy teased.

"Don't be mean," Victorie chastised, she gave Teddy a stern look. "Do you want to turn him off from girls forever?" Albus left to go upstairs while they pretend fought. They had been together since September and were still disgustingly cute around each other.

Annabeth quietly got to her bed and thought that maybe it wouldn't be too bad having a friend. For the first time in a long time she was excited for tomorrow and what it might bring.


End file.
